The Price of Villainy
by DoctorWinchesterOf221B
Summary: Moriarty needs help from another fellow villain, none other than the ultimate villain of the oceans, Ursula herself. But what does Moriarty want from her, and what will happen when she isn't needed by him anymore?


"Peanuts, please," Moriarty said to the man behind the bar. The bartender gave Moriarty a dirty look, grabbed the empty bowl in front of the latter, and then walked out the back door to acquiesce his customer's wishes. Jim Moriarty was the only person in the bar. He had been sipping his beer for over half an hour and it had become lukewarm. He pushed it away in disgust causing the amber liquid to slosh around in the tall glass. He looked at his watch, his partner was late. There was some urgent business he needed to attend to but without the information his partner had to give him he could go nowhere. The door opened and another man walked in. Moriarty looked around and sure enough there was his partner, Sebastian Moran.

"You're late. You know that I value punctuality." Moriarty said, slowly in a low voice as his partner sat next to him. Sebastian swallowed. Despite his best efforts, he was scared of the man to his left, especially when he kept a cool façade because the best predators are quiet and calm.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, but there were a few problems with the acquisition of-" Sebastian's excuses were cut off.

"I don't care for your petty excuses, so just give me the file and leave." Moriarty said, holding his hand out for the brown envelope which Sebastian had concealed in his jacket. Sebastian sighed and took the envelope out of his jacket then pushed into his partner's waiting hand.

"She's in the aquarium. Ask for Ben, he'll take you straight through to her." Sebastian muttered as the bartender entered again. Moriarty got up to leave, tipped his head in thanks at the bartender, then left out of the grimy door.

It was early morning. Moriarty stood calmly outside the aquarium, his back leaning gently against the tinted glass aquarium doors. The overhead sky was grey, and the thick clouds promised a storm, or at the very least, a bitter wind and howling rain. The aquarium hadn't been opened yet but Moriarty wanted to make sure he was the first person in. A rattle sounded from behind him and the doors swung open, admitting him in.

"I'm looking for Ben." Moriarty said calmly, leaning carelessly against the reception desk. When the receptionist, a blonde woman with four piercings in each ear, said nothing, Moriarty leaned in menacingly, bringing his face as close as he could to hers, and said, "Ben, now please." The woman looked startled, afraid of what the man in front of her was capable of doing if she didn't comply. She picked up the phone and murmured a few short sentences then turned to Moriarty and told him to wait a minute or two. Moriarty nodded, a smirk plastered onto his face.

After a few minutes, a young man with dark brown hair and glasses walked up to Moriarty. The man didn't even introduce himself, but Moriarty knew that it was the 'Ben' he was looking for. Ben looked at Moriarty curiously, almost as if he was assessing him. Ben's eyes slid over Moriarty's features and when he had satisfied himself that he was to be trusted, the man turned on his heel and led Moriarty to the depths of the aquarium.

The room they entered could hardly be called a room; it was shaped more like a cave. The light was dim and at the end of a room an isolated square tank that was so big, the opposite side couldn't be seen. The water in the tank sloshed about against the glass and a dark figure seemed to be approaching. Ben, without saying a word, motioned for Moriarty to step up to the tank. Moriarty stepped close to the glass wall separating him and the water inside, waiting for the shape to approach.

"Well, well. I can't say I'm not excited. I've heard about you." Moriarty said, leaning casually against the side of the tank, "You're meant to be my equal in the oceans." A low eerie cackle sounded from the shape. As it approached the glass, the misshapen form began to become more distinct. Black tentacles fanned out around the top half of a woman. The woman's skin seemed to a have a purplish hue and a necklace with a shell pendant hung from her neck. Her lips, which were painted a shocking red, twisted into a cruel smile as she slithered right up to the glass of the tank which held her captive.

"Ursula." Moriarty said her name with a cool expression, his face betraying no emotion.

"Moriarty. Even in the ocean you have _quite_ a reputation. What can I do for you?" Ursula replied, mirroring Moriarty's stance by leaning on her side of the tank. Moriarty smirked, knowing in his evil heart that he had captivated her. He shrugged his shoulders, pushing away from the glass and from his new admirer. Ursula's lips tugged upwards and her fingers played idly with the shell pendant hanging around her neck.

"I know you can find him for me. If there's one person that can find others, it's you." Moriarty said, circling the space in front of the tank. In the dim lighting of the cave like room, the water cast an eerie blue glow on Moriarty, making him even more striking in Ursula's opinion. She closed her eyes, trying to commit his beauty to her memory.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to give something more to go on rather than pure flattery, my dear." Ursula replied, trying to hide her feelings. Moriarty grinned. Ursula noticed that the left side of mouth lifted slightly before the other side. She mentally scolded herself for paying so much attention to that one little fact. But then his clear voice dragged her out of her reverie.

"Sherlock Holmes. I need him…to be found."

Ursula sneered, "Him? Seriously? I've heard of him and yes, I can find him. But are you telling me _you _couldn't?" Moriarty's temper flared up and he hit his hand against the glass of Ursula's tank which shocked her. A certain anger flared up in his dark eyes but he soon got his emotion under control, his face returning to its usual cool façade.

"Give me 24 hours." Ursula said, a tone of panic in her voice. Though she admired him and his cruel methods, she was scared, scared of what he could do her if she didn't comply. She swallowed nervously as he looked at her closely with his dark, dark eyes. He drew back and nodded slowly. He turned and went out without looking back.

"221b Baker Street, London. That's where you'll find him, your Sherlock Holmes." Ursula said before Moriarty could ask. He had given her 24 hours and he had returned. He nodded, obviously pleased with her information. Moriarty turned on his heel, walking away from the tank.

"Wait! Is that it? Is that all I am to you, information with tentacles?" Ursula screamed through the glass. Moriarty turned slowly, a fake mask of shock plastered onto his face. He walked up to the tank and slowly put his hand to the glass. He shook his head slowly saying, "of course not." Then his face hardened into a steely, cruel expression and his mouth curled as he spoke the damning words.

"To me, you're less than that. To me, you're nothing but a means to get what I want and I have no more use for you."

Ursula, upon realising what he was saying started to scream and thrash at the glass wall of her tank. But it was of no use. Moriarty was strutting away, confident and cruel. He didn't even look back when Ursula's screams cut through the tank's glass. He didn't even look back when they stopped.


End file.
